Lama Fuoco
Physical Qualities Though a desert town, Lama Fuoco is near enough to water that it can be considered a port city. It has docks and ships that are built for travel and fishing. The land also manages more plants and vegetables than one might expect in the desert. A few animals work and play here. Buildings are dusty, but fairly well-managed. Structures are somewhat numerous, and the largest in the middle has a symbol being held up by the statue of a goddess. On the edge facing the water is a small commerce area. Trade occurs here for any travelers. Carts also come from the Pulverem periodically to trade. Culture Lama Fuoco is mostly a hub of fishing and farming, with some trade. The people are peaceful and consider themselves protected by the knights who watch over them. Some of the inhabitants have started to take the knights for granted, expecting or even demanding things from them. As a result, most of the citizens are polite and helpful, but some can be short-tempered and even rude. Researchers and alchemists also often live or visit this place, since the desert has good access to many unique poisons, animals, and chemicals. The classes that originate in Lama Fuoco are generally restricted to alchemist, cavalier, cleric, druid, fighter, gunslinger, inquisitor, magus, monk, ninja, paladin, ranger, rogue, and samurai. Some exceptions exist, and magic is somewhat prevalent in Lama Fuoco. Knights of the order generally prefer physical combat, mixing magic in with their combat. Therefore, the most common knights are battle clerics, inquisitors, maguses, paladins, and rangers. Races can be almost anything, including monstrous races. Aasimar, elves, gazettes, half-elves, humans, kitsune, and tieflings are the most common. The official languages of Lama Fuoco are Common, Elven, Sylvan and Terran. Individuals who don't speak these languages may have difficulties communicating. Characters born here gain one of these as a starting language. If they already have all, they may gain any other appropriate language. Leadership The leadership of Lama Fuoco is made up of an order of knights called the Cerchio. The knights are a democratic order and vote on any laws and decisions, requiring a 2/3 majority. In general, the knights work to assist and protect other citizens of Lama Fuoco. They do not expect anything in exchange from the townspeople. In fact, some of the knights do without so that other inhabitants can get by. Religion The goddess typically worshipped in Lama Fuoco is Nicola, the goddess that represents freedom and magic. There are no churches or places of worship. Instead, individuals generally pray in private in their homes. Military Like the leadership, the military of Lama Fuoco is comprised of the Cerchio knights who operate under a code of conduct and honor. There are no ranks, as all the knights view themselves as equals and make decisions as a group. There are no restrictions on who is allowed to join the order. Doing so requires you duel a knight of the Cerchio in front of an audience and win. The knight has to willingly invite the challenger. Death of the knight disqualifies the challenger. The knights participate in any combat that is required. They also defend the inhabitants of the city with their lives, and task themselves with guarding households, investigating problems, and dole out any punishment required. They also greet travelers and assist with disputes. The knights operate under a code of laws, which they call the Regole. Trivia * Many terms are based on the Italian language. * Characters born here can take the Desertborn trait.